Un voyage inoubliable
by Phoenix 1910
Summary: Résumé : Bonnie et Caroline veulent retrouver la Elena qu'elles aiment tant et elles n'apprécient pas les méthodes que les frères Salvatore utilisent. Elles décident de remonter le temps, d'y envoyer Caroline pour empêcher la mort de Jérémy. Sauf que Caroline se retrouve bien plus tôt dans le temps, à l'époque où Klaus était encore humain. Saison 4
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! J'avais déjà écrit un OS _Un Amour Naissant_ et j'avais reçu quelques reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir ! :) Me voilà de retour avec un autre fanfic avec chapitre ( qui était à la base un OS ), toujours sur les personnages de Klaus et Caroline. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez moi vos avis, j'espère toujours aussi plaisant que pour la première histoire.**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Résumé : **Bonnie et Caroline veulent retrouver la Elena qu'elles aiment tant et elles n'apprécient pas les méthodes que les frères Salvatore utilisent. Elles décident de remonter le temps, d'y envoyer Caroline pour empêcher la mort de Jérémy. Sauf que Caroline se retrouve bien plus tôt dans le temps, à l'époque où Klaus était encore humain.

_**Un voyage inoubliable**_

_**Prologue : **_

« Je ne pense pas qu'un jour, nous retrouverons Elena. Elle s'est complètement refermée, sans humanité, elle n'est plus la même. La Elena d'avant me manque et le fait de savoir qu'on ne la retrouvera jamais... »

« Bonnie, arrête. Tu n'y es pour rien. On a essayé de trouver la cure pour elle. Tu ne dois rien regretter, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout ce qui est fait est pour elle, elle est au centre de toutes les attentions. Stefan et Damon cherchent un moyen de la ramener en ce moment. Ils utilisent la même méthode que mon père a essayé sur moi. »

« ça ne marchera jamais, je le sais et tu le sais Care. Nous avons perdu notre meilleure amie. Le seul moyen de la retrouver est de retourner dans le temps, d'empêcher Katherine de se servir de Jérémy pour prendre la cure. »

« C'est une solution, mais est ce que tu es capable de le faire ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrive quelque chose que je ne peux pas réparer. Il me reste plus que toi Bon. Elena sans humanité, Tyler partit, Jérémy mort. Notre groupe s'éteint. »

« Écoute, on va y arriver et tu vas m'aider. A deux, on peut le faire. »

« Comment ? »

« Je trouve le sort qui permet de remonter dans le temps et d'arranger les choses. Une fois que je l'ai, je t'envoie dans le passé. Tu trouves Katherine et par le flacon que je t'aurais donné, tu lui jetteras dessus. Ça l'immobilisera pendant plusieurs semaines. Je re-réciterais la formule et tu reviendras comme si rien ne se serait passé. On retrouve Elena, Jérémy et peut-être tout ce qu'on aime et qui nous manque. »

« Tu es sur que ça marchera ? »

« Je l'espère, c'est notre seul espoir, tu es notre seul espoir. Ensemble nous pouvons réussir et retrouver notre vie d'avant. »

« D'accord, il est temps de montrer que nous aussi nous pouvons faire quelque chose. Que nous ne sommes pas des pions dans un plan. Je suis. »

« Dans ce cas, je recherche tout ce qu'il faut ce soir et je te retrouve demain matin chez toi. Plus tôt

sera le mieux. »

Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras, se souhaitent bonne nuit et chacune part retrouvait son chez-soi.

_Le lendemain matin à 9h_

Bonnie arrive chez Caroline. Celle-ci lui ouvre la porte et elles s'installent dans le salon.

« Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. J'ai la formule, la potion et le moyen de te ramener. Tu es toujours partante pour le faire. ? »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Nous devons faire quelque chose. » fit Caroline

« Très bien, merci Care de te sacrifier. »

« Quelque fois il faut faire des sacrifices pour avoir ce que nous voulons. » Elles se prirent dans les bras versant quelques larmes.

« Bonne chance Care, sois forte. »

« A dans plusieurs jours, Bon »

« Que aujourd'hui, dans le salon des Forbes, Caroline soit envoyée dans le passé, à l'origine de tout le malheur qui s'abat sur Mystic Falls. Qu'elle revienne que lorsque sa mission soit accomplie, qu'elle trouve la force qui lui permettra de réussir. »

Une fumée noire apparaît. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bonnie se retrouva seule dans le salon, en espérant que le sort marche et que son amie soit saine et sauve.

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Caroline reprit connaissance au milieu d'un bois. Elle se leva mais sa tête tourna. Sans doute, un effet du sort pensa-t-elle. Mais quelque chose clochait. Elle semblait reconnaître cette forêt. Elle lui était familière. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle se leva et décida à marcher, à quitter le bois pour espérait que son intuition ne soit que songe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'elle pensait était vrai. Elle était à Mystic Falls. Ce n'était pas possible. Le sort de Bonnie était peut-être défectueux et l'avait envoyé à quelques kilomètres de sa maison. Il fallait qu'elle aille sur l'île. Carline se décida à rentrer chez elle et à retrouver Bonnie. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, sa maison n'était plus là ! Quelques minutes plus tôt elle était là. Ce n'est pas possible se dit-elle. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle se rendit chez Bonnie, chez Elena mais n'y trouva que des maisons en bois.

« Dans quelle époque je suis-je ? Certainement pas au XXIe siècle ! »

« Êtes vous perdu Mademoiselle ? » demanda une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu avant. Caroline se retourna et vit une femme, une femme d'environ quarante-cinq ans, avec des cheveux long un peu ondulés. Elle portait une robe d'une époque qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se demanda qui cette femme pouvait bien être.

« Je suis désolé, je n'arrive plus à savoir où suis-je. Je suis seule, je ne sais pas où aller. Ça fait maintenant plusieurs heures que je marche mais je ne sais pas où me rendre. Pouvez-vous m'aider à retrouver mon chemin ? »

« Je vais faire mieux que ça. Venez avec moi. » Elle me tendit la main.

Que devez-je faire ? Est ce que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle ? Je fis ce que mon instinct me dicta de faire. Je lui pris la main. Seul l'avenir me dira si je me suis trompée.

Pendant le trajet, elle me posa plein de questions. J'essayais d'y répondre le mieux possible sans dire pourquoi et comment j'étais arrivé là. À mon tour, je lui posais des questions sur elle, si elle vivait seule, ou si elle avait un mari. J'ai appris qu'elle avait un mari et six enfants. Cinq garçons et une fille de mon âge. Nous arrivâmes chez elle. La maison était en bois, petite mais elle dégageait quelque chose. Je sais pas quoi mais un sentiment de souffrance. Cette maison devait avoir une histoire remplie de souffrance. Quand nous entrâmes il n'y avait personne sauf nous deux. Elle me fit visiter leur endroit de vie et me montra la chambre où j'allais séjourner. J'étais surprise.

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'accueillir chez vous. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que je l'ai déjà fait. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas. Il n'y a personne la journée. Je suis seule avec six hommes pour deux femmes. Une de plus ne serait pas te refus si tu veux mon avis. Reste, tu es la bienvenue. » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je reste, je vous aiderais à tenir tête à tous ces hommes ! » Je rigolais et elle aussi. Elle me laissa dans ma chambre. Je me rendis compte que pendant tout ce temps où j'étais avec elle, qu'elle me parlait de sa famille, je ne pensais plus à la mission que je devais effectuer. Dans un sens, ça me soulageait. Ne plus penser aux problèmes d'Elena me permettait de respirer. Et ça faisait du bien.

J'étais dans ma chambre depuis quelques heures et quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'ouvris et Esther apparut, le dîner était prêt, elle était venue me chercher. Nous descendîmes toutes les deux. Nous arrivâmes à la salle à manger. Et là tout me revient. Le sort de Bonnie. Ma mission. Être à l'origine

du malheur sur Mystic Falls. J'étais chez les Mickealson. Chez Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebbekah, Henrik et Klaus. Là ou tout avait commencé. La famille originelle.

Je pris place à table. Esther m'avait gardé une place pour moi entre Kol et Rebbekah. Klaus était en face de moi. Ils étaient tous jeunes, les cheveux longs, et surtout ils étaient tous là. La famille réunie. Sauf que quelque chose était différent. Ils mangeaient de la nourriture humaine. Pas de sang. Et là je me rendis compte pour la première depuis mon arrivée que mon cœur battait. J'étais à nouveau humaine. Eux aussi. Ma mission était donc d'empêcher que tout ça arrive. J'avais retrouver ma condition d'avant tout comme eux. Je devais donc empêcher qu'ils deviennent des vampires. Empêcher la mort de Henrik. Empêcher Esther de sauver ces enfants, de créer une nouvelle espèce. Et surtout empêcher qu'Elena devienne un vampire.

« Caroline ? Caroline ? »

Je sortis de mes pensées, ils étaient tous en train de me regarder.

« J'étais dans mes pensées. Je suis désolée. »

Rebbekah affichait un sourire éclatant, et me répondis : « Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, mais tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Rebbekah, ça suffit ! » lui dis sa mère. Elle baissa les yeux aussitôt.

« Ce n'est rien. Je pensais à ma mère. Elle me manque, je ne sais pas où elle est. J'ai hâte de la retrouver, elle est la seule qui ne m'a pas encore abandonnée. Elle est tout ce que j'ai et je ne me pardonnerais jamais s' il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle est la personne la plus importante de ma vie et sans elle je ne serai pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. »

Ils me regardaient tous. Ils étaient impressionnés par mon petit discours, je me sentais gênée.

« Désolé, j'ai toujours tendance à trop parler. »

« Je t'excuse pas, et ton père ? »

« Rebbekah ! »

« Mon père, il... » Je soufflai. Le fait de penser à la vraie histoire me rendait malheureuse. « Mon père est mort. Il est mort i peu près un an. Il s'est fait tué. Il était parti le matin très tôt, un jour d'été et n'est jamais revenu. Je suis fille unique donc il me reste seulement ma mère. C'est pourquoi elle me manque tant. Je veux la retrouver. » Je me sentais de moins en moins bien. « Excusez-moi mais est ce que je peux quitter le dîner ? Je me sens pas très bien. »

« Oui oui vas-y. A plus tard Caroline, repose toi. » lui dit Esther

Une fois Caroline partit, Kol prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« A mon avis, ta sœur est un peu trop curieuse » lui répondit Mickael.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir été trop indiscrète. »

« Ma chère sœur, tu veux toujours tout savoir sur tout le monde. On ne te refera pas ! »

« La ferme Kol ! »

« Allez dans vos chambres, ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. A demain les enfants. » dit leur mère.

Rebbekah décida de se rendre dans la chambre de Caroline. Elle voulait s'excuser de se montrer trop entreprenante. Elle frappa.

« Caroline ? »

« Entre Rebbekah, c'est chez toi après tout » lui dit Caroline en rigolant. Rebbekah se mit à rigoler aussi. Caroline avait vraiment le rire facile. Elle savait déjà qu'elles seraient de très bonnes amies.

« Je suis venu car je voulais m'excuser de mon impertinence. Jamais, je n'aurais du te demander des détails sur ta famille. »

« Rebbekah, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Les filles sont curieuses, c'est dans leurs caractères. Je suis pareille que toi. »

Elles rigolèrent. Elles s'entendaient déjà vraiment très bien.

« Serais-tu d'accord demain pour passer la journée avec moi ? »

« J'en serais très honorée. » Rebbekah la prit dans ses bras. Vivement demain.

Caroline ne parvenait pas à dormir, elle pensait à sa mission, à la raison de pourquoi elle était retournée à cette époque. De plus, elle appréciait Esther et Rebbekah. Les garçons étaient effacés pendant le repas, qui fait dire avait tourné court. Elle parvient à fermer les yeux, la tête remplie de toutes les questions auxquelles elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

Le lendemain, Caroline retrouva Rebbekah dans la cuisine. Les garçons étaient partis avec leur père comme tous les jours. Elles partirent au bord du lac qui longeait leur demeure, elles avaient pris de quoi manger et elles y restèrent toutes la journée, à discuter. Caroline se rendait compte petit à petit que Rebbekah n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle.

« Caroline dis moi tu es mariée ? »

Caroline fut surprise de sa question. C'est vrai qu'à cette époque la conception du mariage est différente de la sienne. Rebbekah sut que sa question était indiscrète encore une fois.

« Excuse-moi encore... »

« Arrête de t'excuser, c'est juste qu'à chaque fois tu me prends au dépourvu. Et non je ne suis pas mariée. Tu es vraiment une fille surprenante. »

« Tu trouves ? Alors pourquoi je suis encore seule ? »

« C'est donc ça qui te tracasses ? Le fait de ne pas avoir d'époux ? »

Rebbekah acquiesça.

« Le fait de ne pas être marier, de ne pas avoir de mari, ne t'empêche pas d'être une femme. Un jour,

quelqu'un viendra te chercher, il te déclara son amour, tu l'épouseras et vous aurez plein d'enfant. Il restera à tes côtés, te soutiendra, toi aussi tu seras la pour lui, vous ne pourrez plus vous quitter, vous vous aimerez tellement que vous serez fait l'un pour l'autre. Il sera ton âme sœur et toi la sienne. Vous connaitraît l'amour, le vrai. N'en doute jamais. »

Rebbekah était en larmes. Elle prit Caroline dans ses bras. « Merci, tu sais trouver les mots. Je te souhaite la même chose. Merci de croire en moi. Tu es une vraie amie. » Caroline était touchée par ses paroles. Dans le futur, ce n'est pas ce qui se passerait, mais elle pouvait lui donner espoir. Elle était là pour ça. Pour arranger les choses.

Elles décidèrent de rentrer dans la demeure mais ne se doutait pas un seul instant que leur conversation avait été écoutée par Klaus. Caroline réussissait là où il avait tant de fois échoué. Redonner espoir à sa propre sœur. Il voulait en connaître plus sur Caroline et décida après le dîner d'aller la voir dans sa chambre.

Il frappa. Elle se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Certainement pas Rebbekah qui était partit se coucher, ni Esther. Elle se leva du lit et alla ouvrir.

« Klaus, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? »

« Je suis venu me présenter d'abord et ensuite faire connaissance avec toi. On a pas encore eu le temps de parler. »

Caroline fut surprise de son intention. Elle qui bien sûr était devenue ami avec lui dans le futur, ne l'imaginait pas aussi humain même quand il l'était.

« Oh. Bien sûr, entre, je t'en prie. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, lui en face de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Ce silence n'était pas pesant, au contraire. Finalement Klaus prit la parole :

« Ma mère m'avait demandé de venir vous chercher pour le dîner, et ne voulant pas vous déranger, je vous ai laissé finir votre conversation. Mais j'ai quand même entendu ce que tu lui as dit. Et je t'en remercie. Je suis plus proche avec elle qu'avec le reste de ma famille et je ne supportes pas l'idée de la voir malheureuse. Alors merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. » Il posa sa main sur la mienne, ce qui me surprit. Néanmoins, je restai dans cette position.

« De rien, je la considère comme une amie, c'était mon devoir de la rassurer. Et oui, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air très proche de ses frères et de tes parents, surtout ton père et qu'elle était toujours là pour toi. »

Klaus était choqué. En à peine quelques jours, elle avait remarqué ce qui clochait. Il semblait perdu

dans ses pensées. Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne quelques instants pour lui prendre sa main et entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens. Elle même semblait surprise de ce geste mais ne voulait qu'à ce moment le réconfortait. Il en avait besoin. Peut-être que ce geste lui permit de révéler ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire car il le fit.

« Je ne suis pas le fils de mon « père ». Ma mère a eu une relation avec un autre homme du village. Suite à cette infidélité, je suis né. Mais mon père, ne m'a jamais traité comme son fils. Pour lui, je suis un fardeau, une abomination, que je ne serais jamais quelqu'un de bien, qui trouvera une femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. Ma mère me montre qu'elle tient beaucoup à moi, elle ne regrette pas ma naissance mais comme mes frères, elle est distante avec moi quand mon père est là. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Après tout, je ne te connais que depuis quelques jours seulement. » Il baissa la tête à son aveu, il n'était pas venu se lamenter sur son sort mais pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa sœur. Caroline remarqua ce malaise et mit une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder de nouveau. Ce toucher les électrisa mais aucun des deux ne le fit paraître.

« Tu sais, quelques fois ça fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas personnellement. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu t'occupes du bien-être de Rebbekah, tu veilles sur elle,

tu n'es pas une abomination, tu es juste quelqu'un de triste, qui cherche à se faire aimer. Tu détestes être seul, tu veux trouver quelqu'un en qui tu as pleinement confiance, que tu aimes et tu sais que même si tu tiens à ta sœur, elle ne sera jamais cette personne. Voilà pourquoi tu ne crois pas en toi, tu es malheureux. Tu ne laisses entrer personne, les gens n'arrivent pas à te comprendre et tu n'essaies pas. Tu as peur de souffrir. »

Caroline avait tout compris, absolument tout sur ce qu'il ressentait. Néanmoins, il changea de sujet; Il prit alors une initiative :

« Tu as des projets pour demain, sweetheart ? »

« Oui j'en ai. » lui répondit-elle en souriant pendant que lui semblait de nouveau malheureux et déçu. Elle rajouta :

« J'en ai, oui mais j'en ai avec toi. »

A ces mots, Klaus releva immédiatement la tête, plongea son regard dans celui de Caroline et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Caroline était surprise de la douceur de ce baiser.

« A demain, alors. »

« A demain ». sur le point de voir Klaus franchir la porte, elle rajouta :

« Bonne nuit, Klaus. »

« Bonne nuit, sweetheart. » il quitta sa chambre, rejoignit la sienne, et lui tout comme elle s'endormit en pensant à la journée de demain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, je suis de retour avec un deuxième chapitre ! Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier de lire mon histoire. J'ai lu vos reviews, et pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop, je poste le deuxième chapitre. Pour l'instant, 6 chapitres sont écrits et vos reviews m'ont donné pas mal d'idée pour la suite ! Elle sera plus longue que prévue si tout va bien ;)**

**Je tiens à remercier Analissa ( Je pense comme toi, Bonnie et Caroline sont toujours celles qui doivent se sacrifier. Je ne trouve pas ça normal non plus. Tu verras dans celui-ci et dans les prochains chapitres, Caroline se rendra compte que sa mission n'est plus en rapport directe avec Elena mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour l'instant. J'espère en tout cas que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant que le premier, et merci pour tes encouragements.) Vampirenessi ( Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas adorer celui-ci aussi ! ) Cassandre ( J'ai aussi lu pas mal de fanfics sur les voyages dans le temps, ce sont mes préférées et je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez en français. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette fic. Je tiens à te dire que l'action commence avec ce chapitre, en particulier une scène, tu le découvriras. Je n'aime pas faire attendre les lecteurs et j'essayerais de ne pas te faire attendre trop longtemps !) Sabrina-visiteur ( Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait trop plaisir que tu m'écrives ça, voilà la suite, bonne lecture.) Justine ( Merci beaucoup ! Tant mieux si ce premier chapitre est à ton goût, le deuxième devrait te plaire. Je trouve que la relation Caroline-Rebbekah devrait être développée dans la série et la série dérivée et j'ai essayé de le faire dans cette fic. Tu as bien perçu les complications. Je ne pensais pas faire intervenir Tatia mais tu viens de me donner une idée pour la suite.) et Mah Luka ( Thank you, it's my pleasure to write this story. That's touches me and I hope that you continue to read it. Hope you enjoy this one.)**

**Voici le chapitre 2.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_Le lendemain_

Caroline se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle allait passer une journée avec Klaus, et même s'il l'avait effrayé dans le futur, le Klaus humain n'était pas comme ça. Sa transition en vampire a poussé sa rancœur à sortir, sa souffrance a augmentée. La crainte qu'il inspire lui permet de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Peut-être que c'était la source de tous nos problèmes. Sa souffrance, sa solitude, son manque d'amour. Et Caroline était prête à l'aider. A affronter ses démons qui le poussent à faire des horribles choses dans le futur. Après tout, elle lui avait bien dit même s'il ne s'en souvient pas que quelqu'un qui est capable d'aimer est capable d'être pardonné. Et elle allait lui montrer. C'est sur cette résolution qu'elle partit rejoindre Klaus. Elle avait hâte de passer toute la journée avec lui et de connaître enfin le vrai Klaus. Pas la carapace qu'il montre à chacun. Peut-être qu'il acceptera encore de se confier à elle comme il l'a fait la nuit dernière.

Elle le retrouva dans le jardin de leur propriété. Il sentit sa présence, se retourna, lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Ce n'était pas le même sourire arrogant et manipulateur qu'il servait à ses ennemis. Celui-là était sincère. Cependant, alors qu'elle tait perdu dans ses pensées, il était partit. Elle commença à le chercher du regard mais il revint aussi vite et avec des fleurs. Il lui donna le bouquet garni de différentes fleurs aux multiples couleurs. Il en avait gardé une et la glissa dans ses cheveux. Ce geste si tendre, faisait rougir Caroline. Elle ne le pensait qu'il était capable de lui faire sentir des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne. Et surtout qu'il était capable d'une telle douceur. Damon, Matt et Tyler. Aucun d'eux n'y arriver comme lui. Il la troublait, et elle commençait à l'admettre.

« Où a-tu décidé de m'emmener ? »

« C'est une surprise, sweetheart. »

Sur ce, il me prit ma main, entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, et nous marchâmes l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ce moment passa si rapidement que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que nous étions arrivés. Le paysage était magnifique, le soleil berçait sur le lac, l'eau était turquoise, les fleurs était belles et à leur apogée. J'étais émerveillée, il m'avait sorti le grand jeu. Une couverture était posé sur l'herbe avec de la nourriture dessus. Nous nous sommes assis. Il me servit ma part du repas et attendait ma réponse.

« C'est super bon ! » Il me sourit « C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Oui, je me suis levé très tôt ce matin pour tout préparer. Je voulais tout faire pour que ce soit inoubliable. »

« Considère que c'est chose faite. Je n'oublierais jamais cette journée, ni notre rencontre. Merci. » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Merci de quoi, love ? »

« De montrer qui tu es vraiment avec moi. De montrer tes émotions, de te confier à moi. Sache que je garderais ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois pour moi. Personne ne saura, ce sera un peu notre petit secret. Alors je te remercie de te montrer si sincère. »

« De rien, sweetheart. » Il marque un temps de pause et continua « Dès que j'ai posai les yeux sur toi, j'ai été troublé. C'était comme si en un seul regard tu m'avais hypnotisé. Je savais que je devais te faire confiance. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais cela. Même avec Rebbekah, je ne réussis pas à me confier. Tu as été la première et je crois bien que tu seras la seule. Je sais que l'on se connaît depuis pas longtemps mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance, me confier à toi sans que tu me juges. Tu essaies de me comprendre, me donner des conseils et de m'aider. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi sans que tu le saches. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. Ça me touche énormément, je savais pas que je tenais en si peut de temps une place importante dans ta vie. »

« Et bien si, tu le sais maintenant. J'espère que tu ne fuiras pas. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que tout le monde le fait avec moi. »

« Jamais je ne te ferais ça. Tu as ma parole. Regarde moi dans les yeux et tu sauras que je dis la vérité. » lui dis-je plus touché que jamais.

« Je le sais, toi aussi quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, tu sais que je dis la vérité. Par un regard, tu connais la vérité. »

Je mis ma main sur la sienne, à cet instant je savais que lui et moi avions établi une relation de confiance, une amitié.

Nous partîmes pour rentrer dans la demeure, il était l'heure du souper.

« Alors Caroline, comment s'est passé cette journée ? » me demanda Rebbekah

« Cette journée était géniale, je n'ai pas passée une aussi belle journée depuis très longtemps. » répondis-je. Je jetai un regard à Klaus qui me sourit ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Rebbekah. Et c'était la vérité. Je ne pensais pas passer une journée entière avec Klaus que se soit dans le passé ou dans le futur. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que j'avais aimé cela.

« Et pourquoi tu ne manges pas Caroline ? »Mickael. Mickael m'avait demandé cela. Il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole depuis mon arrivée.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce que vous avez cuisiné, ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai tellement bien mangé ce midi que je n'ai pas faim. » Rebbekah me sourit, elle savait que Klaus m'avait préparé un repas fabuleux. Il s'était levé tôt pour tout préparer et Rebbekah l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mickael, quand à lui était furieux. Allait-il se venger sur Klaus ? J'espérais que je n'avais rien fait qui mettrait Klaus en danger. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

Après le repas, j'aidais Esther à débarrasser. C'était la moindre des choses, elle m'avait accueillit, m'a donné un endroit où dormir.

« J'ai vu comment mon fils te regardait au dîner, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. »

« Comment ? »

« Aussi intéressé par quelqu'un. Il ressent une affection pour toi qui ne passe pas inaperçu. » Elle me sourit. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle avait essayé de tuer ces enfants dans le futur. Elle était gentille, elle aimait ses enfants de le même façon que ma mère m'aimait.

« Maman, Maman ! »

Rebbekah et Henrik arrivèrent en courant.

« Que se passe-t-il mes enfants ? »

« C'est père, il bat Nik, il est enragé. Fais quelque chose s'il te plaît ! Il va le tuer ! » La peur envahit Esther. Je savais que Mikael détestait Klaus, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il le pouvait.

« Allez dans vos chambres, je reviens dès que possible. » Rebbekah et Henrik firent ce que leur mère leur dit.

« Je viens avec vous. » dis-je.

Nous partîmes en courant. Nous arrivâmes sur place et ce qui se passait était d'une extrême violence. Klaus était à terre, les genoux au sol, essayant de se protéger au maximum de ce que Mickael lui faisait. Il était recouvert de sang, le corps parsemé de coup de fouet. Les coups qu'il recevait étaient horribles. Jamais je n'avais vécu pareille souffrance. Ce que m'avait fait mon père n'était rien comparé à ce qui se passait en ce moment. Kol et Elijah essayaient de le sauver mais plus ils approchaient de leur frère et plus Mickael frappait Klaus avec le fouet. Esther ne perdit pas une seconde et essaya d'empêcher Mickael de le frapper davantage. Mais celui-ci n'écoutait rien et la poussa violemment. Elle se retrouva à terre, et Elijah et Kol viennent aider leur mère. Mickael en profita pour reprendre l'avantage sur Klaus, qui commençait à avoir ses forces qui le lâchaient. Plus le temps avançait plus ses chances de survie étaient minces. Je devais faire quelque chose. Vite. La première idée était souvent la bonne comme on dit. J'ai décidé de suivre mon instinct. Alors je me mis entre Klaus et Mickael. Je me pris un coup de fouet sur le ventre. Que ça faisait mal ! Comment Klaus arrivait-il à supporter les trentaines de coups qu'ils avaient reçu. Cependant, je ne laissais rien paraître. J'étais prêtre à en recevoir plusieurs, si ça permettait de le sauver.

« Enlève-toi de mon chemin ! » Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre.

« Non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal. Vous lui en avez déjà fait assez ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait à la fin ? Il fait tout ce que vous dites, ce que vous lui dites de faire, il obéit, il ne vous tient jamais tête, et vous vous le frappez ! Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ! En le battant, vous le rendez malheureux ainsi que votre femme, vos fils et votre fille. Alors ça suffit. Je ne m'éloignerais pas. Je reste entre lui et vous. Vous n'allez pas oser frapper une femme ? »

« Pourquoi le défends-tu ? C'est une abomination ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre, je fais de sa vie un enfer. Il n'aurait jamais du naître ! C'est une erreur de la nature ! Il a déjà vécu assez longtemps. C'est un poison, une fois qu'il entre dans votre vie, vous ne pouvez plus vous en débarrassez. Je dois mettre fin à tout ceci ! Alors pousse-toi sinon je n'hésiterais pas à m'en prendre à toi. »

« Ce n'est pas une abomination ! Mais comment parlez-vous ? C'est un être humain comme vous, comme votre famille, comme moi. Il ressent des choses, il est blessé, il souffre de ce que vous lui

faites, vous traitez mieux un animal que lui. Ce n'est pas humain ! Soyez sur d'une chose : je ne partirais pas, je ne céderais pas. Je reste avec lui jusqu'à temps que vous partiez. C'est la dernière fois que vous vous en preniez à lui. »

Mickael enrageait encore plus qu'avant. Je croisais mes bras autour de ma taille, lui montrant que je n'ai jamais été autant sérieuse.

« Pars de chez moi ! Tout de suite ! »

Esther qui s'était relevée grâce à l'aide de ses fils et lui dit : « Non ça suffit ! Elle reste, tout le monde rentre. » Kol et Elijah aidèrent leur mère à marcher, Mickael les suivit. Il ne restait que Klaus et moi. Je me précipitais à ses côtés, lui prit la main, la serra contre moi quand je vis des larmes coulaient. Je pleurais ! Ces larmes que j'avais retenu quand je l'ai vu comme ça, étaient revenues, j'ai pris conscience que j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre. Il avait pris une place tellement importante dans ma vie. Elijah revient et m'aida à le faire lever. Il était plus préférable qu'il vienne dans ma chambre, je pourrais le soigner et veillait sur lui quand ses frères seront partit la journée. Mickael ne pourra pas s'en prendre à lui s'il reste avec moi. Je suis la seule capable d'être contre lui, je n'ai rien à perdre contrairement à leur famille.

Après l'avoir allongé sur mon lit, Elijah se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de s'en aller, il se retourna le regard inquiet.

« Il va s'en sortir Elijah, je te le promets et je le promets à ta famille. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le sauver. »

« Caroline, je le sais, tout le monde le sait. Tu l'as déjà sauver sans t'en rendre compte. Il a enfin trouver la personne qu'il mérite d'avoir à ses côtés. »

Il partit. Je fermais la porte derrière lui et me rendis au chevet de Klaus. Je savais comment le soigner, dans le futur, j'ai du soigner des plaies de nombreuses fois. Je lui enlevais son vêtement qui n'en était plus vraiment un, et avec de l'eau et une éponge commençait à nettoyer le sang séché. Il gémissait, il commençait à revenir à lui, à souffrir et supporter la douleur que lui avait causé son père.

« Caroline... » sa voix était cassée

« Calme toi, je m'occupe de toi. Repose-toi, ça va aller. Je ne te quitte pas, je reste ici. »

Le voir aussi vulnérable me faisait mal. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il se montrait aussi refermé, qu'il avait besoin de se sentir entouré, qu'il n'avait confiance en personne, et qu'il s'intéressait autant à moi. Je me sentais mal, sans le connaître je me suis servis de lui quand les autres me chargeaient de le distraire. Je me sentais mal, la culpabilité, c'était sûr oui mais plus encore. Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde sans lui maintenant. Il ne mérite pas tout ce qu'il a subi.

Après l'avoir nettoyé, soigné et bandé, je m'installais à côté de lui. Je voulais être là pour lui, être là quand il se réveille, ne plus quitter ses côtés. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et m'endormit à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, tout le monde fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf Rebbekah et Henrik, ils semblaient déboussolés, anéantis par l'attitude de leur père. Klaus ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Je descendais de temps en temps, pour leur donner des nouvelles de leur frère, me nourrir. Je passais tout mon temps avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, je lui avais dit que je resterais avec lui. Mes sentiments envers lui grandissait, je le savais. Je n'éprouvais plus une affection pour lui, mais un sentiment plus fort, l'amour. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas le but de mon retour dans le temps, je devais réussir ma mission, rendre à Elena son humanité mais ce n'était plus possible. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un avenir sans lui, il souffrait, je devais le rendre heureux comme lui le fait avec moi. À cet instant, je compris que comparer à Klaus, Elena avait tout ce que lui n'avait pas. Elle avait des personnes qui feraient n'importe quoi pour elle, des personnes qui l'aimaient, elle était le centre de toutes les attentions. Tout ce qui était fait, était pour elle. Et j'ai l'intention de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider Klaus.

Les jours suivants, il gémissait de plus en plus. Il gémissait en dormant, c'était comme si dans ses cauchemars, il revivait ses derniers instants vivants et conscients. J'essayais de le calmer, je mettais mes mains sur ses joues, le serrait contre moi, lui faire ressentir ma présence au maximum. Il devait savoir que je ne l'ai pas abandonné. Il se réveilla le cinquième jour, en plein milieu de la nuit. Je dormais à côté de lui, j'étais tombée dans le sommeil malgré ma volonté de rester éveillée, mes mains autour de lui quand je sentais quelque chose me caressait les cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux. Sa main me caressait les cheveux, il me regardait.

« Bonjour » lui dis-je en me redressant.

« Bonjour sweetheart, »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, les plaies commencent à guérir, et c'est grâce à toi. Je savais que tu étais là avec moi. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles pas. J'ai eu peur que tu me quittes, que je ne te reverrais plus, et je ne veux pas de ça. Je tiens plus à toi que je ne l'aurais plus imaginé. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer une vie sans toi maintenant, je ne sais même pas si je peux vivre un seul instant sans toi. »

« C'est pour cela que tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Tu n'aurais pas du t'interposer, je n'aurais pas pu te défendre s'il s'en était pris à toi. »

« Mais je devais le faire. Je...je » les larmes recommencèrent à m'envahir « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais plus là. »

Il se pencha vers moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'embrassai avec toute la tendresse que j'avais en moi, que je voulais lui donner. En moi, c'était comme si des papillons s'envolaient et sortaient de moi. Je ne voulais pas arrêter comme si ma vie en dépendait mais il s'écarta de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Un premier baiser inoubliable. Je posai mon front contre le sien, mes larmes coulaient toujours.

« Arrête de pleurer love, je suis là maintenant, je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Tu as ma parole. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quand on frappa à la porte. Je me levai, essuya mes larmes du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas les montrer.

« Entrez. »

C'était Rebbekah.

« Caroline, tu n'es pas descendu ce matin, tu vas bien ? Comment va-t-il ? Dis moi qu'il s'est enfin réveillé s'il te plaît ? » Elle pleurait, je me dirigeais vers elle, je la pris dans mes bras, et lui dit avec un sourire :

« Regarde par toi-même. »

Elle se précipita sur Klaus, le prit dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Je quittais la chambre, les laissant se retrouver. Je retrouvais tout le monde dans la cuisine.

« Il s'est réveillé, vous pouvez allez le voir, il est avec Rebbekah en ce moment. »

A ma surprise, tous se dirigèrent vers moi et chacun leur tour, me prirent dans leurs bras, me remercièrent de l'avoir sauvé.

Les jours suivants, Klaus passait tout son temps avec moi. Il récupérait extrêmement vite. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Mickael et n'était pas prêt de le faire, ce que je comprenais étant donné que mon père m'avait moi aussi torturé quand il avait appris ma nature de vampire. Mais même si j'avais réussi à le pardonner, je sais que Klaus ne le ferait pas.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à nouveau au même endroit, au bord du lac. Je m'assis, contemplant la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Klaus s'installa derrière moi, ses genoux autour de moi comme s'il voulait me protéger. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Tyler, mais plus de la même façon. Mes sentiments pour lui s'effaçaient, ceux pour Klaus grandissaient. Je l'aimais, j'en étais sûr à présent. Les jours que j'ai passé seul à seul avec lui me l'avais fait admettre Je mis ma tête contre son torse, le faisant rire.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Trésor, ? »

Je décidais de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je me retournai vers lui, et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

« Voilà, pendant que tu étais inconscient, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour toi. Avant, je tenais à toi mais comme un ami mais depuis ce jour, je ne te regarde plus de la même façon. Je tiens toujours à toi, mais c'est plus fort, beaucoup plus fort que de l'amitié. » J'enlevai mon regard du sien et regarda le lac, en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Il serra mes mains, demandant à ce que je continue.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi. Quelque chose de fort, d'intense, que personne ne peut m'enlever. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'avoue que ça me fait peur. »

« Peur ? Tu as peur de tes sentiments pour moi ? » dans sa voix résonnait un sentiment de rejet.

« Non, j'ai peur de ne plus être plus là pour toi. J'ai peur d'être séparé de toi. »

« Mais tu ne partirais pas quand même ? »

« Non, enfin pas de ma volonté. »

« De ta volonté ? Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »

« Voilà, je ne viens pas de cette époque, je viens du futur à l'aide d'un sort. De 2013 précisément. Je suis retournée dans le temps pour accomplir une mission, et j'ai peur que le sort me ramène à mon époque. Chaque instant peut être le dernier. »

« ça n'arrivera jamais. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, love, personne ne l'a fait pour moi auparavant. Je trouverais un moyen de te retrouver. Caroline, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je veux avoir une vie avec toi. Je t'aime. Plus que n'importe qui. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te quitter. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Ma vie sans toi est impossible et je me demande comment je ferais quand je serais séparer de toi. Mais les sentiments n'empêcheront pas le fait que le sort nous séparera. » Je pleurais, je ne voulais pas me retenir, je voulais lui montrer ce que je ressentais pour lui était réel et que l'idée de me séparer de lui me faisait souffrir horriblement.

En me voyant dans cet état, il me prit dans ses bras, je m'accrochais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait et elle en dépendait. Puis il s'écarta de moi et m'embrassa passionnément. La pluie fit son apparition, nous rompîmes le baiser pour regardait la pluie tomber. Nous sourîmes, puis nos lèvres se retrouvèrent par un baiser encore plus passionné. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous étions tout trempés. Nous rentrâmes dans la demeure. Il me prit comme une mariée, et me conduit dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. C'était en quelque sorte son atelier. J'étais surprise parce que personne d'autre ne semblait connaître cette pièce. Esther ne me l'avait pas montrée pendant la visite. Sa famille n'y est jamais entrée, j'étais la seule. Je compris à ce moment là que je n'étais plus le second choix comme je l'avais déjà été. Mais le premier. J'étais encore plus angoissée à l'idée de le quitter, de le laisser seul contre son beau-père. Sur une étagère, je vis qu'il y avait des sculptures. Des sculptures qui me représentaient pendant mon sommeil, au bord du lac. Je me retournais vers lui, mit une main sur sa joue, l'autre dans ses cheveux et me pencha pour l'embrasser.

Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Il était devenu ma drogue, ma raison de vivre. Ma mission avait changé, je ne devais plus sauver Elena mais lui. Je m'arrêtais de l'embrasser et lui dit :

« Viens. »

Je le conduisis dans ma chambre. Puis je bloquais la porte avec la chaise, me retourna vers lui les yeux remplis de désirs. Je m'assis sur le lit, lui fit signe pour qu'il me rejoigne, ce qu'il fit. Il m'embrassa. Ce baiser d'abord doux, se fit de plus en plus intense et fougueux mais il s'arrêta.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Car si on continue, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter. »

« Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie. Tu me fais sentir vivante, la seule qui compte, une âme sœur. »

Il m'embrassa, de plus en plus le baiser prit de l'importance et toute la nuit, nous avons succombé à cet amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. Un amour incommensurable qu'aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer. Seulement les gestes.


End file.
